All you wanted
by Bobbles
Summary: GV This is a song fic to All you wanted by Michelle Branch: Please RR


authors note-this is my first fic so pleeeeaasssse be nice  
  
Disclaimer-*cough* *cough*I *cough* don't *cough* own *cough* DBZ *cough*  
  
It was saturday morning and videl came to gohan's house to spar.  
  
"hey videl"  
  
"why Gohan why?"  
  
"why what videl" asked gohan  
  
"why do we have to wake up so early" complained videl  
  
"it's not that early it's only 5:00"said Gohan  
  
Videl sweat dropped.  
  
than they flew away to an open spot in the mountains.  
  
When they started sparring videl thought of how her father never pays any attention to her that's why she tries to be as strong or stronger than gohan.  
  
~I wanted to be like you  
  
I wanted everything  
  
So I tried to be like you~  
  
Gohan accidentally kicked videl in the stomach to hard she fell on the ground crying in pain. Gohan ran over to her immediately he quickly apologized. Videl looked up at his eyes those beautiful black eyes he looked at her cerulean ones.he brought his face down to where hers was their face were inches apart his lips touched hers and they shared a passionate filled kiss. After the kiss  
  
Videl asked about his past he tried to make her forget about the question with kissing her again but she pushed him away.  
  
"If we're going to be dating then I want to know about your past NOW!" said a very furious Videl.  
  
"Fine I'll tell you"  
  
he told her about Frieza, Cell the Sayians and basicly his whole life.  
  
"And my dad died because of my stupid pride"  
  
she took his hand to show that its okay. and kissed him passionately  
  
then it started to rain gohan took videl by the waist and took up in the sky. "Gohan you know I can fly very well by myself"  
  
"SO I felt like carrying you today "  
  
"Whatever" she rolled her eyes smiled because she knew he wastn't going to let go.  
  
~And I got swept away  
  
I didn't know that it was so cold  
  
And you needed someone to show you the way  
  
So I took your hand and we figured out  
  
That when the tide comes I'd take you away~  
  
  
  
Gohan dropped videl off at her house she kissed him goodbye and went inside.  
  
The next day gohan went to videl's house to go train.when she came out she came out really mad.  
  
"what's wrong"asked a very curious gohan.  
  
"nothing my dad is being his normal JACKASS ASSHOLE!" She screamed so loud so her dad could here her.  
  
"Oh let's go"  
  
*I wonder what happened*he decided to ask her when they got there  
  
they went to their training spot gohan asked what happened  
  
" nothing" she responded coldly  
  
"come on you can tell me"  
  
"NOTHING"  
  
he gave her the puppy dog eyes  
  
those eyes she couldn't refuse.  
  
"fine" she said  
  
"My dads inviting one of his girlfriends to dinner I said I wasn't going he said if I don't I'm not allowed to see you or go out of the house at all he pays more attention to them then to me and he's always out on `business trips` and fucking every whore he sees he never even talks to me any more its not fair"  
  
"hey I know something that might cheer you up"  
  
"what"  
  
"lets play tag! It always cheers goten up come on"  
  
she let out a sigh "fine"  
  
"okay your it"  
  
she tried to catch gohan but coulden't she started to run out of energy. She couldn't take it she could'nt fly anymore she had nomore energy left than she fainted.  
  
Gohan went straight down and caught her. when she woke up she looked at her watch and noticed the time 6:30 she had to go she gave gohan a kiss and left.  
  
"BYE!"  
  
~if you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away from here  
  
So lonely inside  
  
So busy out there  
  
And all you wanted was somebody who cares  
  
I'm sinking slowly  
  
So hurry hold me  
  
Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on  
  
Please can you tell me  
  
So I can finally see  
  
Where you go when you're gone~  
  
  
  
When gohan came and picked her he took her somewhere different he took her to a spot by the lake it was beautiful  
  
"This where me and my dad went for his birthday and today is his birthday.  
  
"its beautiful"  
  
"not as beautiful as you"  
  
"thanks"  
  
he blushed as red as a tomato gets.  
  
When their faces were inches apart they suddenly heard a big bang  
  
"Its buu" yelled gohan  
  
  
  
"stay here" he said  
  
he went to go an try to fight buu Videl waited for a while and then started to get worried.she started to cry and then decided to go home when she started to take off a voice from behind her  
  
said" I thought I told you to stay here"  
  
she turned arund to see a very beat up Gohan  
  
she ran into his arms  
  
"I thought you left me I was so worried " than she slaped him  
  
"what was that for"  
  
"don't ever scare like that"  
  
"Gohan promise you'll never leave me "  
  
"How could I"  
  
"PROMISE"  
  
"oK I promise "  
  
"I LOVE YOU YOU Lazy BUM"  
  
"AND I LOVE YOU VIDEL"  
  
they stood there kissing passionately.  
  
~If you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away from here  
  
So lonely inside  
  
So busy out there  
  
And all you wanted was somebody who cares  
  
All you wanted was somebody who cares  
  
If you need me you know I'll be there  
  
Oh, yeah  
  
If you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away from here  
  
So lonely inside  
  
So busy out there  
  
And all you wanted was somebody who cares  
  
Please can you tell me  
  
So I can finally see  
  
Where you go when you're gone~  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
Please review 


End file.
